Searching In Darkness
by xXAlixXx
Summary: A new adventure starts with 2 girls holding 2 new blades that hold a importance while going on a quest with Sora and Roxas to stop Asems evil chaos. Will they find love away? Why is Asem interested in the girls new blades? ROXASxOC SORAxOC R&R PLEASE
1. Prologue

_**Prologue.**_

There once was a world of darkness, in that world lived a boy and a girl around the age of 13, they could see without light. You see, the aura around them led them through the darkness each day and each night. One day the boy and girl were playing tag. They ran into a cave and the boy caught the girl. In that moment the girl lost her vision of aura and could no longer see. She got scared and pushed the boy away. Suddenly and orb of light shown for the first time in 800 years, and cast around the boy. Light filled the world. It was so bright that the girl could only see the boy. She watched him slowly close his eyes, but as soon as he did… everything went black… and the boy and girl… were never found.

**(Hey guys. Bare with me ok ^_^ I'm sorry it's the prologue and not the chapter but hey. At least its something.)**


	2. The Awaking

_**Chapter 1. The Awaking**_

_**P.O.V: Mira**_

**(Mira is pronounced me-ra. In this story I will be switching between two characters points of view please tell fans of Kingdom hearts and that LIKE OCs about this story please! Thanks! The Nobody OC application is at the bottom! BTW! DREAMS ARE IN BOLD AND ITALICS)**

I slowly opened my eyes. I laid there waiting for my eyes to adjust to the light. I was looking up at the blue cloudless sky. I rubbed my eyes when suddenly I felt something cold and wet climb slowly up my back. I jumped up quickly on my feet only to see the clear blue endless ocean. I blinked slowly and looked down. I was wearing a lace up spaghetti strap shirt and black skin tight shorts that went to my knees. I had on a necklace. The jewel on it was like a diamond but the middle was stretched… almost like a double sided arrow. My shoes were like boots from the front but in the back it looked like a tennis shoe.

I pulled my fingers through my hair and looked at the color. It looked bleached but the roots were black. I looked down at the water and smiled a little. My eyes were emerald green and sapphire blue. The left was blue and the right was green. I brought my hand slowly up to my cheek and felt my soft skin. I looked up at the colorful horizon. For some reason the sunset made me feel calm.

"Where am I?" I wondered out loud as I walked down the sandy beach.

I observed my surroundings taking in the gorgeous scenery. I looked a head of me and saw a black figure of into the distance. I stopped in my tracks as I watched the figure come closer and there it was…

The figure standing right infront of me…

He had long red spiky hair and was wearing a black robe. He was standing there looking at me from up to down. I kinda felt uncomfortable, I hugged myself and rubbed my arms. The man looked up at me meeting my multi colored eyes.

"So…You're the one with the Ai blade" He said with smirk

"Huh? What are you talking about?" I asked

"You know what I'm talking about. I mean you should know…I mean the Ai blade is made from your mind…your soul" He said with a growl in his voice

"Uh…I'm Sorry, Sir but…I don't know what your talking about" I said confusedly "I don't even know who you are.." I mumbled

"The names Axel, Got it memorized?" He said in a smart Alec tone, while pointing with his index finger to his temple. He kinda had a tone in a voice that said 'I'm better than you and you know it'

"Axel? Uh…Yeah I guess I got" I shrugged my shoulders

He rolled his eyes but then glared at me. I didn't like that glare it sent shivers up and down my spine. I had a feeling to run but… I also had a feeling I had to stay right here or something wouldn't happen.

"Yeah Yeah whatever, Just hand over the Ai blade already" Axel said with a serious voice.

"I already told you! I don't know what your talking about!" I shouted

Axel looked a little taken back but kept his glare at me, Which I know I didn't like.

"I don't like that tone in your voice" He said in a grouchy tone.

"Really I am telling you the truth, I don't know-" But I cut myself off as I saw him pull out a yoyo? My eyes widened as I watched him through it down but bring it back up but only now it was on fire. It was like a yoyo that was caught on fire but it never burnt him.

"You know…I am getting very impatient" Axel growled

"I'm sorry I don't know" I said

Axel looked down in frustration and shook his head. He then looked back up at me and was using his other arm to lift up his hand.

"You have until 3 to tell me where it is" Axel said as calmly as he could.

I gulped. How on earth was I suppose to tell this confused red head where something was when I didn't even know what this 'Ai Blade' is!

"1" Axel said putting up 1 finger

"I-I- I-" I stuttered

"2" Axel said putting up 2 fingers now.

"Please! I don't know where-" I tried to explain

"3"

Suddenly he lurched his weapon at me and it went black.

_** She was in water and everything was dark with an orb of light around her, the force of the water pulled her down deeper and deeper. She turned her body and planted her feet on the ground. Next to her was a boy around her age. She opened her eyes and he looked at her. For a moment they smiled, as if they had known each other for decades, when suddenly the floor glowed with light and the dark ground began to peal. Below their feet formed a trinity circle and the pealing turned to birds. They boy and girl held hands as they walked to the center… then fell. They looked so familiar but I don't know where I had seen them before… but the boys face… for some reason… has haunted me since I had awoken on this island.**_

I shot up and gasped. I was panting hard, my chest moving up and down. I put my hand on my forehead and I was burning hot. My bangs fell to my eyes so I brought my hand and swept them to the side. I got up and slowly walked over to the endless ocean but when I got to the edge of the sand I didn't stop. I walked into the water until I was waist deep. I looked up at the night sky and counted the bright radiance of the stars. After I counted to 20 I started looking down but then that's when I saw a body…floating in the water.

I gasped and without hesitation I dived down into the dark of the ocean. I popped my head out of the water gasping for breath. I quickly swam over to the body and pulled it back to shore, fighting off the small waves trying to pull me back. I felt ground which I was happy for. I plopped the body down on the sand.

His blonde hair was all in spiked layers swept to the side but some of the strands were covering his face. I looked at his clothes, He had a white mini jacket but the collar of it was red, He had a black zip up shirt, His pants started out black and started turning white to his mid thigh, he has a checkered black and white wrist band, and 1 black and 1 white rings on his right hand with his index finger and middle finger. I brought my hand to his cheek and let it travel to his strands of hair that were covering his face. I brought to the side and took in his features but gasped. When I saw his face and I realized…

he was the boy in my dreams.


End file.
